


佑珉的到來-5

by Didy_miny



Series: ABO未來向 [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: ABO未來向 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848004





	佑珉的到來-5

圓佑頭也不回的直接來到地下室，這才發現自己竟習慣性的拿了珉奎的車鑰匙，自從知道懷孕後出門都是珉奎開的車，圓佑總是早早的準備好等在門口，靠著鞋櫃甩著鑰匙好整以暇的看著愛人落東落西的在屋子裡來回數次才能出門，然後把鑰匙交給車主人，再牽著手一同走到地下室

但現在卻只有圓佑自己一人負氣來到這，這時再回去換已然不實際，只好抱歉的看了眼自己長滿灰塵的愛車，坐上沒怎麼坐過的駕駛座

圓佑並沒有意氣用事的開快車，反倒是有自知之明的照著速限穩穩當當的駛在路上，苦笑著摸摸小腹

「小寶貝，你說爹地這麼保護你，你爹地怎麼會以為我不想要你呢？」

就這樣漫無目地的開著車，剛剛走的太急手機錢包都沒拿，連去個汗蒸幕將就一晚也不能，還能去哪自己暫時沒想法

撐著頭瞥了一眼後照鏡，有一台熟悉車跟著自己，圓佑知道勝哲一整路都跟在後頭，身為總管隊長也同為黑泡隊，相處了20年自然知道怎麼對圓佑才是最好的，所以就這只是跟著沒有超車攔住自己

反正這會他大概正跟家裡人回報，圓佑想“不急，我就不相信偌大的大韓民國沒有我全圓佑的容身之處”

「怎麼樣，沒出什麼事吧」

「別擔心，我跟著呢，速限的邊都沒碰上，我都有點受不了這速度了，估計他也沒想好要去哪，等他停下來安頓好再聯繫吧，珉奎那裡你好好勸勸，他今天的確過分了」

「知道了，小心開車，凈哲還等著爸比給他講床邊故事呢」

「好，晚點見」

凈漢掛掉勝哲的通報電話，回頭便看到抱著頭頹靡的坐在沙發上的珉奎

「沒什麼大事，就是還在路上開車」

「大晚上的開車多危險啊……」

「放心吧，圓佑可比你穩重多了，不會開快車的」凈漢翻了個大白眼「你也工作一天了，快去洗澡休息吧，有消息就跟你說」

「哼……哪裡穩重了……」珉奎拿起被圓佑拋棄的手機委屈的說「連手機錢包都忘了帶……ˋ只會讓人擔心，哪裡穩重了」

「呀……金珉奎……」

還沒等凈漢罵人，珉奎早已逃之夭夭洗澡去了

「唉……兩個倔脾氣的，怎麼就不動腦了呢……」

勝哲跟在圓佑後頭在路上繞了好久，還好下午才去加過油，油量肯定耗得過圓佑，就是無聊了些，再這麼開下去勝哲都要舉白旗投降了

幸好沒過多久圓佑總算是停在一棟房子前了，這裡是幾年前圓佑和弟弟寶赫一起買的給父母的房子

如今父母跟弟弟都住在這，畢竟出了一半的錢，自然有一間房間給他，思來想去還是這裡合適不用花錢還管飯，按了門鈴很快的弟弟就來應門了

「哥？怎麼這時間回來？珉奎哥呢沒跟你一起？」

圓佑沒想回答他，直接從旁邊進入屋子

「全寶赫我餓了，家裡有東西可以吃嗎？」

「呀……」寶赫正要回頭跟著進屋卻看到勝哲也來了剛下車「勝哲哥？你也來了這是怎麼回事？」

半個鐘頭後，寶赫擺了一碗麵在圓佑面前

「我把晚餐剩下的一些配菜加熱了，你配著麵一起吃吧」

「果然是我弟弟」

圓佑兒時般揉揉弟弟的頭後，津津有味的開吃，這大概是幾日來他第一次吃得那麼順口了

寶赫邊整理被揉亂的頭髮邊問

「你跟珉奎哥吵架了？」

剛剛在煮麵時，聽到了客廳傳來的談話聲，看看當事人，自家哥哥一回來就跟他窩在廚房催他弄吃得，一副事不關己的樣子

「別跟我提他」

現在圓佑實在是不想提這些，他只想填飽肚子然後好好的睡覺

孕夫果然不能太勞累，他開車開到最後已經有些精神不濟了，更別說現在是撐著眼皮吃的東西

而勝哲則是在客廳向圓佑父母把來龍去脈都說了一遍，兩老聽了也沒心思再去嘮叨自家兒子懷孕還大晚上開車的行為了，更多的是心疼孩子吃不了身體不適的狀態

這時廚房傳來一陣陣的嘔吐聲，是圓佑又吐了，寶赫不知所措的只能輕拍哥哥的背

客廳三人都跑到廚房看情況，媽媽皺著眉頭擔憂的問

「怎麼樣還好嗎？」

「嘔……」

圓佑此刻根本回答不出來，寶赫手上不停歇的繼續拍

「哥，剛剛還吃得好好的，不知道吃了哪個配菜就突然這樣了，我還特別挑了哥喜歡的菜去熱的」

「老公我們家裡有沒有酸的東西」

「啊……有梅子，昨天才買的」

「快快快拿來」

在圓佑媽媽的熟練照護下圓佑止住了吐，勝哲一旁看沒什麼大事，悄悄的走到門外給凈漢報備

「圓佑現在在父母家，別擔心」

「這樣我就安心了，果然是圓佑，即使再生氣還是有分寸，懂得給自己找個好地方」

凈漢給剛剛睡著的小凈哲蓋好被子，邊跟勝哲聊著

「凈漢吶，我愛你」

突如其來的一句嚇了凈漢一跳

「怎麼啦，這麼突然」

「剛剛看著圓佑把好不容易吃下去的東西又吐了出來，這麼辛苦，想到當初你也是這樣」

「呀，我當初不是有你陪著嗎，一點都不辛苦，現在看著小凈哲這麼可愛的睡臉，只覺得幸福，當初那點辛苦什麼都不算了」

「小凈哲睡了啊？」

「對啊，本來還撐著眼皮說要等爸比，結果喝了一瓶牛奶就直接睡著了」

「小東西真可愛，對了珉奎怎麼樣」

「能怎麼樣還是愁眉苦臉的抱著頭，兩個都跟悶葫蘆似的，內心有什麼話就是不說出來」

「唉……感情就是這樣囉，他們總會想通的」

「呀，不准抽菸啊」

勝哲往口袋拿菸的手頓住了，明明不在身邊卻知道自己的慣性

「沒有，我沒抽」

「哼……」明顯知道勝哲這是被自己抓包的凈漢輕笑了一聲「今晚就留在圓佑那裡吧，太晚了，明天再回來吧」

「好，遵命，掰掰」

凈漢從房間出來對著客廳裡的珉奎說

「呀，金珉奎，圓佑回他父母家了，吃了東西吐了一回，估計現在已經休息了，你也去休息吧，有什麼是明天再說」

「哥……」

「聽話！」

把珉奎趕回房，凈漢伸了個懶腰，這都已經午夜了，在折騰下去，隔天大家都得頂著黑眼圈，今晚沒有勝哲陪，他怕是要翻個幾輪才睡的著

另一邊，勝哲站在星空下，嚼著凈漢為了讓他少抽煙在他外套塞的口香糖

圓佑站在門邊叫喚他

「勝哲哥」這大概是今晚圓佑跟他說的第一句話了「家裡有客房，今晚就住這裡吧，夜路危險」

勝哲翻了個白眼

「你也知道夜路危險啊」換來圓佑靦腆的笑，之後跟著圓佑進屋來到客房

圓佑給勝哲拿了盥洗用品又說了一下廁所的位置，勝哲柔聲的說

「圓佑啊，哥有幾句得跟你說一下」

「嗯……哥說吧」

「你有什麼不開心有什麼話，要跟珉奎說，他一個傻大個，心思不如你細膩，只要覺得好就做，沒考慮那麼多，但總歸出發點是為了你和孩子，生孩子應該是件開心的事，別讓這件事變成壞事了」

圓佑沉默了一會，只回了句

「知道了，哥今天辛苦了，你好好休息」

夜裡圓佑想起稍早跟珉奎的爭執，在床上翻來覆去，通過這次他才發覺原來他和珉奎在自己懷孕後竟然沒有認真的溝通過，是不是太習慣讓珉奎來猜自己的內心了

另一邊珉奎也躺在床上咬著手指思考著要怎麼把圓佑給哄回來  
他的圓圓從來都沒有對自己大聲吼過，自己是真的過頭了

此刻珉奎的內心一方面是愧疚於對圓佑發脾氣且因為懷孕不能拍戲，另一方面則是生氣圓佑不顧身體虛弱不吃正餐只吃零食還看劇本

今晚注定是一個不眠夜了

(...........分割線............）

隔天一早珉奎例行的到樓下公司指導練習生，但是扳著一張臉語氣陰沉，讓孩子們特別不習慣，都說從不生氣的人一生氣起來特別恐怖，整個練習氛圍分外嚴肅

終於熬到休息時間珉奎被凈漢叫走才讓大夥鬆了口氣

凈漢讓圓佑的助理過來一趟，此刻已等在辦公室，珉奎一進門就把一本本的劇本和各式各樣的合約草本攤在珉奎面前，其中還包含昨天引起爭執的那本

「這什麼意思」

珉奎看著特別扎眼，語氣比剛剛面對練習生更加陰沉

「這是圓佑歐巴推掉的還有這幾天寄過來的戲約」

助理雖然抖了一下，但她今天的任務是幫他們夫夫倆解開誤會

「所以是要跟我強調，因為圓佑懷孕了，他失去了多少機會嗎？」

珉奎翻了個大白眼語中帶刺，口不擇言，讓凈漢也跟著不太高興了

「金珉奎，閉上嘴，聽小語說完」

「這些都是很好的劇本，有些編劇甚至是歐巴一直想要合作的，都是很難的的機會，沒錯歐巴錯過了很好的演員發展時機」

說到這珉奎剛剛盛氣凌人的其實一下子滅了一半

小語接著說「但這並不是被迫的，是歐巴自己放棄的」

珉奎猛然抬起頭，他記得當初圓佑很無奈的說“我也沒辦法阿”

「歐巴那時候說，“我之後大著肚子也沒辦法拍，劇組也不可能等我生完，都推掉吧”，接著我提醒他人氣的損失，跟市場的變化，一陣子沒出現在螢光幕上就會漸漸被遺忘，甚至提出要他把孩子拿掉，但你知道歐巴怎麼反應嗎？」

珉奎詫異著原來小語是個比他想像中還要有企圖心的人

「我還沒說完就被歐巴打斷了，他很嚴肅的跟我說“一切以孩子為重，沒有其他選項”」

珉奎這時才知道原來圓佑為了孩子捨棄了自己最愛的演戲，甚至很可能因此葬送演員生涯

「還有還沒殺青前，珉奎歐巴你一定很看不慣圓佑歐巴當時不休息只是一直鑽研劇本，我曾經問過他為什麼如此認真不休息，歐巴說，為了我肚子裡的寶貝，我要快點結束工作，然後好好修養這樣他才會健康長大」

珉奎越聽頭低的越低，他從來去嘗試了解圓佑的想法，只是單方面的腦補圓佑不愛孩子

凈漢沒等珉奎緩過來接著說

「昨天的劇本完完全全是你的錯，那是一個還在籌資的劇組，答應能夠讓圓佑生產且修養完才開拍的，是個很好的編劇，很適合當圓佑的復出作，但圓佑沒有馬上答應只說考慮，原因是他怕孩子剛出生他就去拍戲不太好........金珉奎，你昨天真的是個大混蛋」

「對不起，我......」

此時的珉奎了解到圓佑所有的事再回想自己這些日子對他說的話，只說的出對不起，懊惱的想把自己捶死

（.......分割線.......）

圓佑睡醒後沒有馬上起床吃早餐，反倒此坐在床上發呆了許久，他有些不想面對等著自己的父母和弟弟，還有陪著他過來的勝哲哥

“叩叩叩”

「圓佑呀醒了嗎？」

自家媽媽端了早餐進來看到不想是剛睡醒的圓佑，僅僅只是微微一笑，把早餐放到他面前

圓佑邊吃媽媽慢慢的說起從前的事

「圓佑阿，其實當初懷你的時候，因為我義氣用事差點把你給流掉了」

圓佑從沒聽過這事，好奇的停下手上的湯匙看向媽媽

「繼續吃阿，停下我就不講了阿.......剛知道懷孕後你爸爸不知道有高興，整天貼在我的肚子上跟我說話，還嚴格的管著我，說為了孩子這個不能做那裡不能去，整天就讓我待在家什麼都不能做，零食也通通收掉，硬是不讓我碰」

「跟金珉奎一模一樣」

「是阿，大概每個剛當爸爸的人都一樣，當時的我還年輕，根本受不了被這樣約束，想說反正檢查是一切正常，你一定很健康，所以趁著你爸爸上班不在，自己跑出去大街上晃，走了一下午的路，買了很多東西，都是自己提著，還跟著一大堆人站著擠公車回家，那天真的很開心，你爸爸回家之後，雖然很無奈，但是看到我開心的臉也就沒說什麼了」

媽媽想起年輕的時候丈夫疼自己的樣子微笑牢牢的掛在臉上

「不過阿，當天晚上我就後悔了」

「為什麼？」

「因為肚子疼又落紅我被送進了醫院，醫生擰著眉說是流產的前兆.......我一聽眼淚馬上跟斷了弦一下掉下來，自責到不行，很氣自己不懂事不聽你爸爸的話，害得你差點離開，就這樣在醫院待了一整夜，不過那時候你爸爸一直陪在我身邊，關於寶寶一句話都沒說，只是替我擦擦眼淚，說好聽話逗我開心，還說“我老婆雖然哭著也很漂亮，但是你哭了我會比你更難過”」

媽媽又說了很多當時的事，圓佑明白媽媽的意思，其實當初爸爸最在意的不是孩子而是媽媽，不讓媽媽出門不讓她吃零食，都是為了減少懷孕帶來的不適，只是方法有些強硬，才出現反效果，之後兩人溝通後各自退讓一步，就沒那些問題了

「呀，你們家金珉奎對你很好了，還肯讓你把戲拍完，說實話比上不足比下有餘，有不滿就直接說，別跟悶鍋似的，你到底是想到誰阿」

聽完媽媽的話圓佑獨自思考了一會，抓起鑰匙跟家人說了一聲便啟程飛奔回家去

一路上暢行無阻，現在的他內心基本上完全不生氣了，反而想念起常常跟孩子說話的他的大狗狗，臉上掛著微微的笑，笑自己的彆扭也笑珉奎的傻勁更為了等等的見面而開心

飛快的車子朝著路口轉進，沒有一絲減速，瞬間輪胎失去控制，朝著對向衝去，此時煞車已經為時已晚

「砰———」

路人的尖叫聲四起，被波及的騎士痛苦的哀叫此起彼落，混亂中不知是那個好心人叫的，救護車聲從遠處傳來


End file.
